The present invention relates to a basket for a ski pole which defines a carrying assembly for the snow skier's poles and skis. Snow skis and poles are inherently bulky and unwieldy and accordingly have presented a handling problem when they must be manually carried over any distance. While a few devices have been developed in an attempt to assist the skier in handling his equipment, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,623 and 3,774,826, these devices have met with little acceptance as they have merely substituted one problem for another. Any benefit obtained from such devices in facilitating the carrying of one's equipment is offset by the added problem of storing such a device while skiing. As convenient storage facilities are not always readily available and many skiers wish to spend every available minute on the slopes as opposed to searching out such facilities, additional carrying equipment has proved to be quite unpopular. Accordingly, skiers have continued to either secure their skis together with the conventional rubber straps or the like or secure the safety straps of the ski poles about the skis in any number of ways in an attempt to reduce the unwieldness of their equipment. The inevitable result of many such attempts is a comical spectacle involving the knocking and scraping together of the skis causing damage and dulling to the edges of the skis and often injury to passers-by.